Bad Moon
by tediz-leader
Summary: Dancers sent out to perform at the Warren Mansion never came back. At least, that's how the rumors went... Pitchiner Black is one of the best strippers in The Dream Factory. One night, he catches the eye of mafia leader Aster Bunnymund, who seems to be more than what he seems. Werewolf!human!Bunnymundxhuman!stripper!Pitch... yeah, i don't know why this exists, either...
1. Chapter 1

**So apparently there's this movie called Strippers Vs. Werewolves… It looks downright horrible, with the only good thing in it being Robert Englund… so… my mind decided to be an idiot and gave me this idea… I don't know why I like the Bunny/Pitch pair… I guess I just like being different?**

**Pairing: Rotten Egg(BunnymundxPitch); maybe HiJack (Jack FrostxHiccup from How to Train your Dragon)… depends on where this goes…**

**Warnings: strippers, werewolves, smex and violence later… if I continue this… or if anyone's interested…**

**Disclaimer: Pfft… like I own anything…**

* * *

Dancers sent out to perform at the Warren Mansion never came back.

At least, that's how the rumors went.

As far as Pitchiner Black knew, the dancers that were sent over were probably either really bad and got fired, or had quit due to being offered some better job with much better pay. But according to fellow dancer Maxwell Forte, better known by his stage name Metro Man, the owner of the Warren Mansion was the most influential, most powerful leader of a mafia this side of the country, and he would request a couple of dancers during one of his monthly meetings. Pitchiner, though a highly skeptical man, couldn't help but agree that the theory of the owner of the large estate being a mafia member was rather plausible. After all, no one really saw the man or his group of men that would follow him around go into any of the major business buildings, and Emmanuel Aster Bunnymund wasn't the inventor or known owner of a company. This left only the option that he either inherited his wealth or he was into the illegal businesses. Glancing at the clock by his dresser, Pitchiner frowned when he realized he had only twenty minutes to get ready and go on stage. Getting up from his seat, the man quickly shed his jeans and sweater and slid into his costume. Thursdays were usually slow during the first couple of hours after opening, but would get busy rather quickly. His boss always had him wear his cowboy ensembles during these nights, and Pitchiner wasted no time in pulling out the necessary accessories for the ensemble. As he slipped into his black leather chaps, he suppressed a growl when the telltale sound of his boss' stomping made its way over to his room. Pitchiner didn't even flinch as the tall Japanese woman flung the door open and gave him a stern look. Her long, black curls remained perfectly in place, and the black pantsuit she always wore was as immaculate as ever. If Pitchiner didn't know her better, he'd think she was a lawyer.

"You have twelve minutes to get on stage; if you need help, tell me now so you don't waste any more time." She stated with as little emotion as possible. Sensing the rage emanating from her, Pitchiner sighed and walked over to her.

"Miss Aki, I need help lacing up the sides of the chaps; I think someone borrowed them and forgot to tell me…" His boss merely nodded and gracefully kneeled down to start re-lacing one leg. He wasted no time in doing the other side. Miss Aki was the owner and manager of The Dream Factory, a strip club that was divided into two sections to cater to sexual preferences. She hired only those she deemed worthy of her time, which resulted in few acceptances and numerous rejections. Pitchiner himself had barely managed to impress her when she hired him years ago. Pitchiner furrowed his brows in thought; his boss never came to call him on stage unless the house got really busy, there were a large number of requests for him, or if he really was running late.

"Busy crowd, Miss Aki?" He asked, pulling on some fingerless fishnet gloves that reached a bit beyond his elbows. She nodded, finishing with his chaps and standing up as graceful as a ballerina.

"Yes. Wealthy patrons tonight. I'm putting my best dancers out to get you all larger tips… You deserve them, after all…" She muttered, inspecting her perfectly manicured nails. He pulled on his vest and re-adjusted his accessories before pulling on his boots and stepping out of his dressing room. She followed him down the hallway, passing through other dancers and looking ahead.

"Do I need to know anything before I go out there?" he asked, adjusting the black kerchief around his neck.

"Just don't screw up horribly and you should be alright." He merely nodded before walking out on stage. Taking a deep breath, he waited for the song to cue his entrance and began his performance. Whenever Pitchiner would dance, he wouldn't pay much attention to the world around him save for the position of the stage so he wouldn't fall off or trip like an idiot. He also made a mental note of paying some attention to the crowd so he would know what to do to get more money. His area of attention was rather minimal, though, and because of that he didn't notice Miss Aki walking over to a table at the corner of the club where a large group of men were situated at. He also didn't see when one of the men slammed his fist on the table in rage while his boss kept calm. All he focused on was the songs the DJ would play for him, his dancing, and the crowds of both men and women cheering him on and giving him rather large tips. Before he knew it, his shift was over, and Pitchiner gave a friendly pat to the newest dancer, a Scandinavian brunet, as he passed him by backstage. The brunet smiled at him and muttered a greeting before continuing on his way. Once Pitchiner reached his dressing room, he wasted no time in pulling off his costume and changing back to his black sweater and dark, ripped jeans. As he tied his converse back on, his boss opened the door more calmly this time. He looked up at her, brows furrowed in confusion as he tied up his shoes.

"Is there something wrong, Madame?" He asked nervously. She shook her head.

"No. I need to ask a huge favor from you." She replied as she walked over and sat in the chair across from him. He crossed his arms and leaned back.

"I guess… You'll just make me do in anyways even if I say no…" The woman cracked a small smile before she slid back to the black face she always had.

"Pitchiner, I would never ask anyone this because it's rather… dangerous…" She sighed, something she never did, and continued. "Though I own this club and manage it, I am renting the land from Mr. Bunnymund." He frowned; he didn't like where this was going. "You know that every month, on a certain week, I send him some dancers. Usually, he's fine with the dancers I send him and leaves me well enough alone until the following month." She placed a hand on his knee as comfort, but Pitchiner couldn't really feel that connection. "All the dancers I've sent to him were unharmed. They unfortunately quit shortly after or I fired them for reasons I must keep confidential due to laws." She sighed again, running a hand through her hair.

"Miss Aki, why do you sound so distraught?" He asked, worried over the usually stoic woman.

"I never send my best dancers." She growled, curling a hand into a fist, "It was an agreement we came to early on because I need to earn money to pay him. But tonight he was here, and he saw you perform. Because of this, he has specifically requested you for his monthly meeting. I tried to refuse him but he was rather… persuasive to convince me to send you." His eyes narrowed into a glare.

"How? He got some Health Inspection crap on you?" he growled. She shook her head.

"No… Don't worry about it. It's just a private show and dance like the party service we offer to bachelor/bachelorette parties." After discussing the matter for several minutes, Pitchiner had been given the time, the address, and even a new outfit his boss was going to sew up for him by next week. If Pitchiner wasn't so skeptical or had paid any attention, he would've noticed the night he was to go and perform was on a full moon, like all the other dancers had done before him.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright~ Chapter 2~~~**

**I apologize for shitty quality**

* * *

Pitchiner kept his gaze down as he made his way through the front gates of the mansion. A friend of his had been nice enough to give him a ride to the estate, but wasn't allowed past the front gate due to high security. He knew that the new dancer, 'Hiccup' had arrived earlier at the mansion and was already somewhere inside entertaining. At this point, Pitchiner was glad he had decided to keep his accessories and such in a duffel bag since he would've had to bundle up even more for the chilly winter night. An icy wind blew past, making the dancer shiver and pull his coat closer to himself. He quickly made his way through the stone pathway towards the large, red-brick mansion that stood in front of a vast forest. It had a beautiful façade that gave the feeling of cultured yet down to earth with the red brick and the landscaping that connected it to the woods. Upon reaching the heavy wooden double doors, the raven-haired male rang the doorbell and made sure not to make direct eye contact to the large Russian man that opened the door. He wore a black suit with a red shirt, making him stand out even more with his large stature. No words were exchanged; all he got was a gesture that basically told him to follow the man down the richly-decorated hallway with hand-carved wooden furniture and beautiful artworks hung on the walls. The only sound was the echoing of footsteps on the wooden floors. Reaching a door, the man opened a thick, wooden door and gestured inside. Pitchiner quietly walked into the beautifully furnished room and placed his bag down by the bed before turning around for instructions.

"You may prepare here." The large man stated in a thick accent. Pitchiner nodded in understanding.

"Thank you… Where should I go when I'm ready?" He asked.

"I will take you to room myself."He replied curtly before walking out and closing the door. Pitchiner shrugged and began to take off his normal clothing. Opening the duffel bag, he pulled out his black leather pants and boots and began to pull them on quickly. He also grabbed a tight-fitting black sleeveless shirt and pulled it over his head before adjusting it around his waist. He had performed at homes and private venues before when he was first hired, and he knew for a fact that patrons did not like to be kept waiting; when they wanted you at 7 you get your ass over there as quickly as possible. Pitchiner was always careful to make sure he was at least five minutes ahead of schedule in case of an emergency. Once he clasped the thick leather collar around his neck, Pitchiner opened the door and followed the large man down a different hallway. They stopped at an elaborate pair of doors with equally elaborate door handles. The man knocked on the door. A reply was heard from inside, and Pitchiner felt himself be pushed gently through the door when the Russian opened it. Pitchiner walked into the dimly lit room, finding that it was actually a larger bedroom than the one he was in before. It was bigger than his living room and kitchen combined, with a large set of windows across from him and a king-sized canopy bed to his right. Hearing a low whistle, the raven-haired male turned his head, finding the owner of the estate leaning on the wall across from the bed. To say Aster Bunnymund was good-looking was an understatement; many had said he had a face carved by angels, and Pitchiner couldn't help but agree. Aster had a strong jaw and an equally strong-looking neck that was covered by the collar of his grey dress shirt. The sleeves were rolled up, and though it was dark, Pitchiner could tell they were strong and tanned.

"Ya sure are a looker, mate…" the dirty-blonde purred. Pitchiner could feel the other's eyes rake over his body. "'m startin' ta understand why Aki didn't want me requestin' ya…" Pitchiner narrowed his eyes when the man pushed himself off the wall and made his way towards him. He almost flinched when a strong hand gently cupped his chin and made him look up into the other's eyes.

"How'd a beauty like you wind up in a situation like this?" Aster wondered aloud, and Pitchiner held back a shiver at the rumble he heard from the other's throat. He licked his lips nervously as he gently pulled away from him.

"Things happen. "He replied curtly as he quickly made his way to the ipod player on a small table by the door. "Any requests?" he asked politely. He could almost hear the other smirk as he sat down in a chair by the bed.

"Your choice, love… I don't mind the song if yer gonna be dancin' to it~" Pitchiner chose to ignore that last statement as he turned on the music and began to perform. Though he severely lacked a metal pole, he made due with the poles of the canopy bed. The rather sensuous movements he did evolved into a lap dance when he wandered close and the man had pulled him onto his lap. Usually, he would stop or protest, but since this was the richest man in the Northeast and the man holding the land to Aki's business, he went along with it. Pitchiner swayed and rolled his hips rhythmically with the song, stifling a groan when he felt Aster's hand on his hip tighten its hold. Waving it off as a natural reaction, he continued his performance, pausing only to grab the man's wrist when he felt the other hand try to unbutton the front of his pants.

"What are you doing?" he asked, trying not to growl angrily at the other. Aster pulled away from his hold easily, placing that hand behind Pitchiner's head gently.

"Ya expect me ta just let ya go after somethin' like that, love?" Pitchiner almost shuddered in delight as he felt the other's thumbs rub against his neck and his hip bone. Aster pulled him closer to the point where their noses almost touched, and Pitchiner could see just how green his eyes were.

"Anyone ever tell ya you got beautiful eyes, mate? They're that pale gold… Like when the full moon's got that glow about it…" Pitchiner swallowed thickly, not liking where the conversation was going. Eight years in the stripper business had taught him now to sense if something was going to escalate into something bad if he didn't leave soon. He tried to pull away, but cried out in surprise when he felt something sharp prick the skin on his hip and neck. He looked down, and felt his heart stop when the other's eyes had a reflective quality to them like an animal's. Pitchiner tried pulling away again, but cried out louder when the sharp objects (which he had found out were claws) dug into his skin deep enough to draw blood. Aster pulled him close instantly, and Pitchiner struggled to pull away until a strong set of jaws clamped onto his shoulder.

He screamed, drowning the delighted growl Aster emitted as the raven-haired male's blood dripped into his mouth.

* * *

**So...thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yup... Chapter 3... sorry for the delay... and this shitty quality... and... yeah...**

* * *

"_Be out of there by eleven. No later than that." _

Those were the only instructions Aki had given him a few hours before he made his way over to the Warren Mansion. She knew what he was, and that was one of the main reasons she had hired him. Because of that, she had sent him to be part of the main group of dancers to perform at the mansion. Aki had left him in charge of the other dancers' safety, and up until now, the other dancers had already left, leaving him and Pitchiner the only ones left at the estate. Hiccup glanced over at the clock in the spare bedroom they had given him to prepare in. It was fifteen minutes till eleven, and he had already changed back to his jeans and black tank top. As he pulled his long sleeved plaid shirt around his shoulders, he glanced back at the clock on the wall. Only ten minutes left now. Hiccup quickly pulled on his black sneakers and strapped on his necklaces and wrist straps before walking over to the window. Opening it as quietly as he could, Hiccup let out a low whistle, smiling when a raven few up and perched on the windowsill.

"Hey, Toothless…" he whispered, taking a small scroll of paper and tying it to one of the bird's legs. "Think you can do me a favor?" The raven flapped its wings once before looking up at him.

"I need you to take this note to Miss Aki… and be careful… it's almost an hour until midnight…" The raven gave a low caw before taking off, leaving Hiccup to close the window and grab his bag before leaving the room. The silver chains around his neck glinted in the dim lighting of the hallway, and most of the men he passed by on his way out made sure to step to the side. He readjusted the leather band with the silver pentagram on his wrist as he turned the corner. Spotting a white haired male making his way towards him, Hiccup restrained himself from wrinkling his nose at the sudden wave of pheromones. It was obvious that the male was a werewolf; asides from the scent he was giving off, he recognized the other as one of Bunnymund's more trusted associates due to the metal chain around his neck. And if Hiccup was right, then those who were closer to the boss had been turned. There was also the way the other's icy blue eyes glowed for a second when he passed under a light. Keeping his cool, Hiccup continued his way down the hall to find Pitchiner. A low whistle echoed through the hallway, making Hiccup grit his teeth when he felt the other's eyes on him.

"Show's over?" the lycanthrope asked, lips curling into a smirk. Hiccup glanced up at him and glared.

"Yes. I need to find my coworker." He replied curtly. An arm was suddenly thrust in front of him, making him stop and turn to face the other.

"Don't think I can trouble you for a 'private show', can I? Name's Jack. Jack Frost. One of Bunnymund's Inner Circle…"Jack added, giving off an aura of superiority. Hiccup bit back a growl when he realized Jack threw out his name and status as a way of persuasion and intimidation.

"No. I have strict orders from my boss to get everyone out by eleven due to some company project we have to start on early tomorrow morning. Now can you point me in the direction where my coworker Pitchiner went? I really need to get him home soon." He started making his way out of the hallway, but a cold hand grabbed onto his arm and pulled him back. He stumbled a bit, but regained his footing when he was pulled closer to the other.

"Hey, come on…Don't be like that…" Jack purred, pulling the brunet even closer to him. Hiccup growled and pulled his arm out of his grasp as he backed away from him.

"Look, I'm in a hurry and I need to find my friend. I think Bunnymund requested him." The white-haired male scoffed and placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder, making sure not to touch the silver.

"If he's with the boss, then I don't think you'll be seeing your friend anytime soon… Now," he began, trailing a finger down Hiccup's jaw line, "How much do I have to give you for a private lap dance of my own?" Before Hiccup could retort with a rather nasty comeback, a scream echoed down the hallway they were standing in. The brunet's eyes widened in shock and fear before he pulled away from the lycanthrope and ran down the hall.

"Pitch!" He called out frantically, ignoring the other's protests behind him. Hearing another scream, Hiccup turned a corner and found himself in another hallway. Before he could even make his way past the first door, the brunet was tackled to the floor and pinned down. Hiccup began to struggle, but whoever was holding him down had a strong grip on his wrists. Feeling a tongue map the back of his neck, Hiccup froze and noticed the way the hand over his wrists were smoking from being burned by the silver pentagrams.

"You know… the boss doesn't like being interrupted…" Jack growled into his ear. "And he absolutely hates witches…" Hiccup growled and, with a strong tug, managed to elbow the other in the ribs. The brunet got up quickly and tried to run down the hall again, but a hand grasped his ankle and yanked him back. Hiccup bit back a cry as he fell on his back. Feeling his wrists being held down again, Hiccup looked up and shuddered as his green eyes locked onto Jack Frost's slitted blue ones.

"I said the boss doesn't like being interrupted…"He growled, baring his fangs menacingly. "And I know for a fact you witches are useless without your hands or your items…" he added, growling haughtily as he tightened his grip on the brunet's arms. Hiccup winced in pain, hoping that help would come soon.

* * *

Pitchiner whimpered in agony as he felt himself be pushed onto the floor. His shoulder stung painfully, which really began to worry him. There was no way being bitten could hurt so much. Had he been drugged at some point? The raven-haired male wanted to think so, since his shoulder felt as if it had been mauled by a tiger and the nails digging into his arms felt like daggers as he was pinned down forcefully. He had been drugged before, but those were when he was back at the club, with Aki keeping a constant eye out for something out of the ordinary. Instead he was in a mafia lord's private quarters in a mansion just outside city limits. Whatever he had been injected with made his nerves extra receptive, which explained the agony in his shoulder. There was no other explanation as to why it felt like he was bleeding to death. This drug probably made him see things that weren't really there. This explained why there was a giant wolf-looking creature hovering above him. The wolf, which he assumed was Aster modified by the drug and his current state of mind, growled lowly as he looked him over. The hands holding him down moved so one hand was holding his uninjured arm. The other hand made its way to the hem of his pants and gripped them tightly.

"No…" He tried to protest, but the screaming he had done earlier had left his throat raw and thus his cry came out as a hoarse whisper. Hearing the sound of leather tearing, Pitchiner shuddered when the cold air hit his legs. The rest of the night involved him feeling both horrible pain and intense pleasure as the other took him rather savagely. He cried, yelled, and tried to resist and crawl away. But either the man's grip was too strong or that drug really did a number on him. It felt like hours until it was done, and Pitchiner tried to catch his breath as the werewolf or whatever was collapsed on top of him slowly regained its strength. He shivered and whimpered when that warm tongue licked his injured shoulder and trailed up his neck.

"Mine." He heard the other growl lowly as his vision started to darken. The last thing he felt was a strong pair of arms lift him up from the floor and lower him onto the bed.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


End file.
